Une étoile dans la noirceur
by Sian-maraudeur
Summary: Elle souffla, la peur lui prit le ventre. Un nouveau départ, l'occasion de tout reprendre à zéros. Ou presque. Elle allait les retrouver et elle le savait. Elle aurait voulu repousser leur rencontre, ne pas se faire remarquer. Trop tard. Ils sont là, il est là. Pyxidis Eléone Black est de retours. Fuiez.
1. Chapter 1 : Une arrivée mouvementée

La lumière était filtrée par les planches qui recouverts les fenêtres. Une poussière noire et épaisse s'était déposée sur les murs, le sol ainsi que sur le reste des meubles qui tenaient encore debout. Elle ferma les yeux et revis la scène. Son dernier regard était gravé dans sa mémoire, elle ne la reverrais sans doute plus jamais.

Elle était sur le pas de la porte, devant ce grand hall. L'image d'une fourmilière l'envahit, tant de monde qui échangeait, bougeait,parlait, criait. Un brouhaha constant. Elle se sentit petite et seule devant le nouveau monde qui lui faisait face. Elle avait beau avoir entendu parler des centaines de fois de ce lieu, celui-ci lui paraissait toujours aussi inconnu. Elle souffla et entra. Le stresse l'envahit mais elle ne montra rien. Elle n'avait pas le droit.C'était interdit pour une personne de son rend. Eléone s'avança discrètement en zigzagant entre les différents adolescents. Elle les enviait, malgré qu'ils abordaient tous un sourire idiot, et riaient à tout va comme des enfants encore innocent. Elle se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être la grande salle, quand elle fut arrivé à ses portes, le plafond l'hypnotisa, elle n'avait jamais vu quelques chose de telle. Elle aurait aimer si attarder des heures et des heures, l'étudier, l'observer, mais cela aurait attirer le regard des personnes sur elle, et c'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait éviter. C'était son premier jour à Poudlard. Et en plus, elle rentrait en 6e année, comme si cela n'allait déjà pas se faire remarquer. Elle se dirigea vers la table des verts et argents. En effet, elle venait de sortir du bureau du directeur où le choixpeau,après avoir médité pendant plusieurs minutes avait jugé qu'il était bon qu'elle aille dans la maison de la ruse. Dans le fond,elle s'en fichait de l'endroit où elle allait. Elle n'aurait même voulu ne jamais venir ici, mais la loi et Dumbledore avaient été claires : elle devait finir son cursus avant tout et puis Poudlard était le lieu le plus sécurisé d'Angleterre. La salles'était rempli, quelques personnes s'étaient assis près d'elle mais elle gardait son regard fixé sur la table. Le directeur prit la parole et la répartition commença. La jeune fille commençait àpiquer du nez quand elle entendit son nom.

\- Je souhaiterais aussi accueillir une nouvelle élève, qui a été répartis dans la maison Serpentard, accueillez là comme il se doit,voici Eléone black.

Un blanc survint après l'annonce du directeur. C'était ce qu'elle redoutait, elle jura contre le directeur. Comment avait-il osé, elle avait été clair avec lui. Les regards de tous les élèves se tournèrent vers la jeune femme. Elle garda son masque cheveux long et noir juré avec sa peau blanche et ses sombres yeux sombres. Elle avait hérité de l'air hautain que possédait sa famille. Ses épaules étaient fines et son corps harmonieux, elle était magnifique et effrayante.

Le repas pris place sur la longue table. Mais les murmures continuaient,elle les entendait, mais elle faisait force contre elle pour ne pas les écouter. Elle sentait les regards étonnés ou remplis de questions sur elle, la faim l'avait déserté. Elle sentis une personne s'asseoir en face d'elle, elle releva la tête et aperçut Narcissa.

\- Eléone, tu devrais... Prononça Narcissa

Le regard de sa cousine la stoppa. Eléone se leva et sortit en ne voulait pas la voir, ni elle ni aucun autre sang pur. La jeune fille était habitée par une haine incontrôlée contre ses personnes. Depuis des années, elle refusait de les voir ou d'en entendre parler. Elle prit l'initiative de chercher en vain la salle commune des serpentards Elle finis par arriver dans les cachots quand un bras apparut et la tira derrière une statue. Une main sur la bouche l'empêcha de crier. Une voix haineuse s'exclama.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la Pyxidis ?! Susurra une voix masculine.

Une étincelle d'étonnement apparut dans les yeux de la belle brune,elle se débattit et se retourna furieusement. Elle avait tout fait pour ne pas croisée son regard pendant le repas et avait pris fuitesans y faire attention. Elle avait bien entendu reconnu la voix, mais elle refusé d'y faire face.

\- C'est Eléone, Sirius. Siffla la jeune femme. La main du jeune homme serrait dangereusement le poignet d'Eléone. La jeune fille n'osait regarder Sirus dans les yeux. Elle voulait le fuir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu ne veux pas qu'on sache qui tu es vraiment, aurais-tu honte ou peur qu'on apprenne qui tu es. Un vil serpent, rien de bien étonnant. La douleur dans le bras de la jeune fille s'intensifia.

\- PartSirius.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu ne peux plus fuir là, tu n'as plus le choix de répondre. Parle ! S'écria Sirius. Une voix tonna qui fit sursauter les deux individus.

\- Eléone. Dis la voix grave. La jeune fille se précipita et parti.

\- De quoi je me mêle Régulus ?! S'exclama Sirius.

\- Tu devrais la laisser tranquille. Elle n'a pas besoin de toi.

\- Parce qu'elle a besoin de toi peut être ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle attend pour repartir, elle n'est pas la bienvenue.

\- Tune sais rien sombre idiot. Dégage !

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Regulius était déjà faisait des années que les deux jeunes Black se disputaient constamment mais jamais Sirius n'avait vu une si grande colère dans les yeux de son cadet.

Lejeune Black se rendit dans la célèbre salle commune des verts. D'ungeste de la main il fit déguerpir les quelques premières années qui s'y trouvaient. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille qui se trouvait recroqueviller au fond du sofa. Il s'assit près d'elle et l'a pris dans ses bras. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années mais il était toujours aussi attaché à elle.

\- Il me déteste.. murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Tu sais il ne s'est jamais remis de ton départ, il t'en a voulu, t'as trouvé lâche. Il n'est plus le Sirius que tu connais. Ça fait 8 ans maintenant qu'il ne t'a pas vu, et 4 qu'il est parti de la maison. Il hait notre mère pour t'avoir envoyé en France mais il te hait toi pour ton silence..

\- Je n'avais pas le choix.. et maintenant elle est partie..

\- Je sais. Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé dernièrement et pourquoi tu te retrouves dans les pattes de Dumbledore.

La jeune fille commença à relater son histoire, bien trop voyait Regulus froncer les sourcils ou les lever de temps en temps mais il l'a laissé parler, c'est ce qu'elle aimait chez lui,il se contentait de ce qu'elle disait sans jamais rien dire.L'histoire était dure à relater pour la jeune fille mais aussi dur à écouter pour le jeune homme. Il souffla elle n'avait jamais eu la vie facile à l'âge de 8 ans sa mère l'avait envoyé en France chez une vieille famille de sang pur pour la dressé comme celle-cil'avait dit. Ces mots étaient marqués dans l'esprit de Regulus. Elle avait toujours été trop rebelle et trop imparfaite pour elle alors elle l'avait envoyé dans une famille française réputé pour être sévère et bien entendu adepte de la magie noire. Il n'osait pas imaginer tous ce qu'elle avait vécu. Bien des choses avaient changé. C'est après quatre ans que sa mère avait autorisé Regulus à échangeait avec elle. Bien entendu l'échange était rare et très surveiller. Il se savait chanceux comparer à son frère qui lui avait fuit la maison et n'avait jamais pu avoir de ses nouvelles. Il regarda sa sœur endormis dans ses bras, elle était si fragile, elle avait beau être d'un an son aîné, être la sœur jumelle de Sirius, il ne pensait qu'à la protéger. Il savait qu'elle gardait encore de nombreux secrets en elle. Il se jura de les découvrir. Pyxidis Eléone Black venait de revenir et tout cela ne présageait rien de bon.


	2. Chapter 2 : Premier jour à Poudlard

Eléone se réveilla au fond de son lit, la nuit avait été difficile et courte. Elle regarda autour d'elle, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son dortoir, dortoir qui serait sa maison pour deux ans. Elle ne savait pas comment elle était arrivée ici, elle était encore habillée avec l'uniforme qu'elle portait la veille. Elle soupçonna Regulus de l'avoir monter et coucher. Mais comment avait-il fait ? Elle se promit de lui poser la question. Le dortoir était vide, ce qui ne l'étonna pas. Les cours commençaient dans 45 min. Elle sauta dans la douche et s'habilla, prit ses livres.

Elle s'assit dans un coin de la grande salle et croqua dans une pomme. Tous ces confiseries et aliments sucrés présent devant elle lui donnait des haut-le-cœur. Elle vit une ombre passer près d'elle qui déposa une feuille à sa gauche. La jeune Black s'arrêta de manger et releva la tête. Lucius Malefoy était à quelques pas d'elle et avait posé sur elle un regard haineux. À croire que même les sangs purs la détestaient. Eléone regarda la salle, beaucoup d'élève était déjà parti et il n'y avait plus que deux ou trois professeurs à la grande table. Son premier cours aller débuter quand elle sortit pour se rendre en potion avec les griffondor.

La porte venait de s'ouvrir sur le professeur Slughorn au moment ou arrivait au bout du couloir. Les élèves ne se firent pas prier et allèrent s'asseoir pressés de finir le cours. Pourtant en pleine conversation avec une petite rousse quand Slughorn interpella Eléone à son arrivée.

\- Miss Black venez. Je vous présente Miss Evans préfète de gryffondor et meilleur élève de votre année, étant votre directeur de maison, j'ai pris la liberté de demander à Miss Evans de vous aider à rattraper votre retard. En commençant dès maintenant en travaillant avec elle pendant ce cours. Veuillez accepter cette aide et d'en faire bon usage. Je vous prie d'aller vous asseoir.

Les yeux d'Eléone s'agrandissaient au fur et à mesure que les paroles du professeur s'enchaîner. Elle n'avait pas le choix, c'est en soufflant qu'elle alla s'installer près de la rousse au premier rang. Elle la détailla. Elle avait une épaisse chevelure orangée. Ses grands yeux verts contrastaient avec la clarté de sa peau, son corps était fin mais bien formé. D'une beauté pure. Elle écoutait d'une oreille endormie le maître des potions qui énumérait les différentes les instructions pour la potion quand sa camarade se leva d'un coup sec et prit l'initiative de chercher les ingrédients. Eléone la regardait, étonné par son geste quand la belle rousse lui adressa la parole.

\- Je suis Lily, je sais que tu es à serpentard et que tu n'es pas censé me parler, mais si tu as besoin.. Je sais que c'est dur d'être nouvelle et de ne connaître personne..

Eléone détourna le regard ne prenant pas la peine de répondre quoique se sois à cela, elle relisait la recette quand elle entendit Lily marmonnait quelques commentaires. Elle se stoppa et la regarda s'énerver. Un rictus serait apparu sur ses lèvres si elle n'avait pas entendu la jeune fille grommelait l'insulte sang de bourbe.

\- Je t'arrête Evans. Dit-elle avec une voix dur. Je ne t'ai pas insulté juste ignoré, ne me met dans le même sac qu'eux. Et avant que tu dises quoique se sois, prononça-t-elle en voyant Lily ouvrir la bouche, je n'avais juste pas besoin de pitié. Si je voulais me faire des amis, je serais déjà entouré mais ce n'est pas le cas. Si j'accepte de travailler avec toi ce n'est pas par choix mais par obligation. Mais je refuse que tu me mettes dans le même sac que ces idiots, je suis peut-être une Black fière de son rang, mais je ne juge pas une personne sur son sang.

Lily fut étonné par son discours, n'arrivant pas à cerner l'individu qui lui faisait face, elle hocha la tête et n'ajouta rien. Aucuns autres mots ne furent prononcés entre elles, même quand le professeur décida de les féliciter pour leur merveilleuse potion. La jolie brune se dépêcha de sortir à la fin du cours. Elle n'avait pas envie de se mélanger à la foule. N'ayant pas cours avant quelques heures, elle décida de repasser dans son dortoir récupéré un livre, puis d'aller profiter du soleil.

L'air de dehors était chaud quand elle décida de s'asseoir près du lac. Elle avait pris avec elle l'histoire de Poudlard, un livre que peu de gens recommandaient mais qu'elle avait toujours souhaité lire. Elle adorait déjà ce beau vieux château. Eléone n'avait lu qu'une dizaine de pages quand elle entendit crier, levant sa tête, elle aperçut sa jeune camarade de potion se faire attaquer par des serpentards de son année. Après quelques secondes de réflexion elle décida d'intervenir et de faire face à l'agresseur.

\- Tiens dont, Nott. Je te demanderais gentiment de lâcher mon nouveau jouet. Maintenant.

Le jeune homme ricana, en regardant la jeune Black. Elle s'approcha de lui et murmura à son oreille quelques mots.

\- Alors comment va ta sœur ? Coleen c'est cela ? Toujours aussi cracmol ?

Le visage de Nott se décomposa et devint rouge, la colère montait. Il sortit sa baguette puis l'abaissa se rendant compte que cela n'était pas la meilleure idée. Il fit signe à ses amis et partit.

\- Ne t'approche plus d'elle. Ni toi ni personne. Cria-t-elle.

Elle aida à relever Lily, mais celle-ci était loin d'aborder un sourire. Elle regarde noire sa sauveuse et se mit à crier.

\- Un jouet ? Un jouet ?! Tu rigoles j'espère, te rends-tu compte que..

Lily continuait de criait quand Elèone la coupa.

\- Stop. Tu te tais. Le regard de lily se faisait de plus en plus noir sur la jeune femme. Tu n'es certes pas un jouet mais maintenant tu ne seras plus embêté par aucun d'eux, si tu n'es pas contente c'est pareil. Et va faire soigner ton bras, tu saignes.

Eléone commença à partir quand elle entendit la voix de Lily s'élevait.

\- Qu'attends-tu en retour ? Un serpentard ne faire rien gratuitement.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle n'avait rien à lui demander mais c'est vrai qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait sans arrière pensait.

Sa journée de cours se finit sans encombre, elle resta la plupart du temps seule dans son coin. Elle décida de remonter après les cours dans son dortoir, et recommença sa lecture quand la fatigue l'a pris. Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. La nuit était tombée et l'heure était bien avancée. La fatigue l'avait déserté alors elle décida de profiter du calme du château pour le visiter.

Elle aimait le calme et la solitude que lui offrait la nuit. Elle arpenta les différentes ailes du château. Il regorgeait de secret et elle aurait aimé pouvoir tous les découvrir un à un. Après avoir fait quelques tours, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était perdue. Elle souffla désespéré et s'assit contre une statue décidant d'attendre que le jour se lève.

Un toussotement la fit sursauter. Elle leva les yeux vers le jeune homme qui se trouver en face d'elle. Il était un peu maigrichon et n'avait pas l'air s'appréciait sa présence. Elle se releva et frotta un peu sa robe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ah.. tu es la nouvelle, tu n'as pas lu le règlement ? Tu me fais perdre mon temps, j'ai autre chose à faire et puis..

\- Je cueille des fraises, la coupa-t-elle.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu me demandes ce que je fais.. Non, fin bref. Je me suis perdu.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici à cette heure. Tu descends trois étages, à gauche, encore un étage et tout droit. Dit-le préfet.

Elle hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et s'apprêtât à partir.

\- Tu es celle qui a aidé Lily à se débarrasser de Nott, non ? La jeune fille affirma, Merci.

\- Ne me remercie pas, je ne l'ai pas fait pour elle mais pour moi, c'était le moment parfait pour prouver que j'étais bien une Black et que quand une Black ordonne, on obéit.

Le jeune homme se retrouva sidéré face au parole de la jeune femme. Comment pouvait-on autant ne penser qu'à sois. Elle se retourna et partit. Elle entendit de loin une voix sévère prononcer quelques mots.

\- Laisse tomber James, elle est comme les autres.

Cette phrase lui fit mal au cœur. Mais elle était obligée.


End file.
